Kousei Bengonin
by LadyoftheSeireitei
Summary: The story of the Star Defender


Kousei Bengonin

LadyoftheSeireitei

_Awaken now, with the rising sun… To greet this new world… For, it is yours to live in… And to love… Awaken now, and love this new world that welcomes you… With each new day, you shall rise with it… So that you may always protect it, Star Defender…_

In the beginning, all she knew was blackness. Only a vast dark without feeling of any kind. It was all she had, until she heard a voice.

The words were beautiful, the first that were spoken to her. A gentle urging, compelling her to leave that darkness behind. Wherever the request had come from, it's inherent meaning helped her understand that there was more than the nothing abounding.

Slowly, the darkness began to wane. A light brighter than anything she'd ever known filtered into her bleak world and changed everything.

Her eyes opened, unsure of what was going on around her. Little by little, she became used to the brightness of her new surroundings, and was able to see something for the first time.

A vast landscape spread out before her, even though she wasn't aware of what it was. The ancient trees of a glorious forest were bending toward the horizon in greeting, eager to meet again with the breaking dawn.

Waterways glistened in the distance, meandering to and fro over the lands stretched out beyond the forest. Each of them kept to their own path, but each eventually meandered to the same destination.

Almost everything that rose before her was pointing toward the magnificence of the rising sun.

She closed her eyes momentarily, reflexively brining her small fists to chase away the sleep that lingered there. After she had, she once again looked to the dawn, to gaze thankfully the first thing she had ever seen.

_You're finally awake._

The little girl blinked a few times. Another voice… This time, however, it different than the one before.

_You must have been enjoying your sleep. It's take you a long time to wake up. It feels like I've been waiting forever._

Unsure of what to make of this new development, the child slid backward and hugged herself closer to the tree she had been sitting under.

_Don't be frightened…_ The voice, edging on regret, continued a moment later. _I had hoped not to sound rude, but… I've been alone this whole time while you've been sleeping, and in all that time, I had no one to talk to._

The most curious sensation went through the little girl, one that reassured her about the worries she was feeling.

_But, now, we're together! _The voice seemed quite happy about this. _And, as long as we're together, you've got nothing to be afraid of. I'll always be here to protect you, so long as you'll protect me too._

That promise sounded very nice. The child let go of the tree and relaxed where she sat, entirely compelled to believe the words she was hearing.

_Go ahead… _Another feeling washed through her, this time encouraging. _You came to this world with me; I've been looking forward to exploring it with you. Let's go together._

The little girl tilted her head, not understanding something. _…Where are you?_

I'm right here beside you. Look down by your feet.

The child did as the voice suggested. All that rested there was some sort of object, nearly as tall as she was. In an instant, she understood what it was. _A sword?_

That's right

. There was no mistaking how proud the voice was that the child already knew what was there on the ground. A marvelously detailed scabbard of black brushed metal and scarlet red wrapping and matching hilt seemed to beckon her to pick it up.

Once she had, though difficult to handle at first, the little girl picked herself up and took her first steps in the world she was now a part of.

_There are so many things for you to learn._ The voice was excited by the statement. _I've been so eager to teach you!_

The air beside her shimmered, and an apparition came into view. The opaque mirror-image of a little girl appeared there, spinning on her heels, apparently quite eager. Almost like staring into a reflection, she wasn't sure what exactly she was seeing.

The second girl motioned to the white garment she was wearing. _Do you like the kimono?_

She glanced down, noticing it for the first time.

_I had to pick it out for you a long time ago_, the other continued. _You'd get cold during the nighttime without it._

The little girl's eyes went to a nearby puddle while the apparition spoke. After looking back and fourth, she abruptly said, "You look like me."

_Of course I do! _The apparition starting skipping around her. _We're the same, you and me._

"The same?"

Her likeness slowed her circular footfall to nod at her newly awakened companion. _Yep… The same. That sword is a reflection of your soul._

The child glanced down at the object she held. "You're me?"

_That's right. _She pointed toward the puddle. _It'd be like talking to that person looking back at you from the water… I'm a part of you._

That was fascinating. At least now, unlike before, she wouldn't be alone.

_There's a lot to see here, I think. _Her sword shimmered again, and her likeness disappeared. Again, like before, she could hear a voice. Though now, she understood it wasn't being spoken; it was in her mind that the words were stirring. _I haven't gone many places, but I've learned all that I could while I waited for you to wake up. Before we go too far, there are a lot of things you need to know to live in this world._

Like what?

_How to use me_. The answer was quite serious. _We need to work together if we want to protect this world._

The little girl glanced up toward the sky, remembering the words she had heard earlier. A stirring deep within her was already prompting that very idea. To protect this world she was now a part of would be her destiny.

Trusting that, she looked forward to the landscaping below. There, watching her in return, the same beckoning came from the manifested form of a massive, beautiful white tiger. He remained where he was, patiently waiting for her to continue on her way.

Without hesitation, the child continued forward into the unknown.


End file.
